The Freelance Assassin
by riderpurple
Summary: Alex left in trouble by debt and bills by MI6 becomes and assassin to  pay the bills. Jack doesn't know and Alex want to keep it that way. after scorpia
1. Chapter 1

He had to do it. He had to. Alex thought as he looked at the street below. If he didn't well, there wouldn't be anything left. He had already been approached by bill collectors. apparently MI6 wasn't paying bills for the house, or anything else for that matter. Water, electricity, the house, food, everything needed to be payed for and worst of all Jack didn't know. He couldn't let her find out, ignorance was bliss, at least in this case.

Alex looked below, at least there was a way to solve it, not a legal way, but a way. Damn, MI6 why couldn't they just leave him alone. He could have gotten a normal job if it weren't for them. They could have taken care of the bills or payed him like an agent, they certainly used him like one anyways. Damn, them.

There! There was the target. He just needed one shot through the heart and $30,000 would be his. Everything would go to payments. It was good MI6 would never think he had resorted to assassination, not after the Scorpia incident. This would only be his second assassination. His first was a month ago.

Now though, he was somewhat glad about Scorpia, giving him what he needed to survive, better than MI6 anyways. If only, if only, they hadn't been planning to kill him. Now he needed MI6, or at least they thought so, damn them, they were his protection, or at least they were suppose to be. Only MI6 wasn't so good at protection, only on sending him off on near suicideal missions whenever they heard someone was after him, damn them.

There! A shot. Dead, just like I was taught, Now to get out of here and back to the boss. My temporary boss at least. I was a freelancer assassin. A newbie, for now, and I went by the name of Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

It started a week after scorpia, the bills , far, far too many bills. at first they came in the mail. Then after a month of ignoreing them, trying to be a normal teenager. Trying to go to school, they came. It was about the house, if the bills weren't payed they would repossess it. If that happened we wouldn't have anywhere to go, and not only was the house in danger but other officials had shut of the water and electricity, in midwinter. When jack commented on what was happening I came up with excuses.

" Oh,that. The water main company called, there was damage in one of the pipes. They had to shut the water off to repair them."

or

" The fuse box must be broken. I'll call a repairman in the morning. It might take a few weeks for them to get around to it though."

Then I tried to get a part-time job. I was blocked. Only a day after trying to get a job I was called to The Bank.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex, why have you tried to get a job? You know we need you on call to get you away from anyone that may come looking for you because of your little reckless streak." asked Blunt

" A part-time job is a normal teenage thing 'besides I need it for the money, you bastards' besides it'll help me get a little extra pocket money and help me with job history. 'not that anything would actually go to pocket money' It's not something unreasonable. Why do you care anyways, Blunt? Why are you interfering, ?" I questioned

" Because, until you're eighteen you belong to us. You can't do anything without our permission. Period. If we don't want you to do something then you can't, and we don't want you getting a job, dismissed." stated Blunt.

I stood and left the room,stopping shortly outside. ' What was i going to do? If they wouldn't let me get a job, the bills...'

"he...control..."

I heard, it was coming from inside the office, maybe they were reconsidering? I cracked the door a slight bit, just enough not to be noticed and listened.

"He's only a child, blunt, don't you think this is a bit too much?" asked

" No, Alex may be a child, but he is a dangerous child. We can't afford him to turn to people like Scorpia, so we'll put him in debt until he has to come to us for help, then we can control his entire life afterwords as one of our agents. Besides we never payed the bills for that house or his living for exactly that reason, to put him entirely under our control. A weapon, a living weapon, one that is molded and built for MI6 to turn against any enemies, one that is disposable if it gets too troublesome, that is what Alex is. And that is all he'll ever be, if I have anything to say about it, and as his legal guardian, I do." said Blunt

'What?... no... Blunt, he... God,... hell if I'm falling for that. I'll find a job, any job, legal or not,and I'll pay those bills. I'll never come here for help. not that I would have before anyways, the only thing they help with is getting me into life endangering situations. I can do that on my own thank you very much. Time to go.'

I crept backwards from the door, and at an appropriate distance spun around and walked to the elevator, my mind spinning ' I want to run, but I can't, if I act like I know anything is wrong, I don't know what they would do to me.'

As I left the building, I turned and headed to the library, 'maybe it's time to take advantage of what Scorpia taught me. I never told MI6 what they taught me in it's entirety, all the know is they taught me to shoot and sent me on a mission too early. They don't even think I can shoot a living person. An assassin... an assassin, that's it! Perfect. Now for, a job' I needed a computer, the internet and some handy hacking skills, but I'll find a job. The secret room at home in the basement had a sniper's rifle, was my dad's, hunter's, now it'll be mine.


End file.
